Rhap City/Mouse in Darkness
Mouse in Darkness is the second issue of the comic series Rhap City. Transcript Kyle is seen drinking a milkshake in a small diner with Sabrina and Des. Sabrina is on her phone and Des is seen with a stack of paper. *'Des: '''Okay, so far I've got two radio stations that have said "maybe" to letting you rap on their upcoming talent section. I've got a few lyrics written down for the song and-- *'Kyle: Dude, calm down, I'm not even sure I wanna go yet. *'''Des: You have to, man. Otherwise, how is someone gonna tune in and decide they wanna sign you? *'Kyle:' Des, I doubt that would happen... *'Des:' People sure liked you during that rap battle. *'Kyle:' One person liked me, what of it? nothing to lose your head over. *'Des:' Yeah, I did some research on that guy, and he was Skyline! *'Kyle:' What? *'Sabrina: '''What the hell was Skyline just doing out in the open? nobody ever sees that guy in public. *'Des:' I don’t know, but he was for sure Skyline. Maybe he just likes watching rap battles? Wait, doesn’t Mr. Hoffman know Skyline or something like that? *'Kyle: He did but that was on April 1st so... actually, now I'm not sure if he was serious or not... *'''Des: But it’s for sure Skyline. *'Kyle: '''Okay, so Skyline liked my verse. Why does that matter? *'Des: You're going to his nephew's birthday party next week! he could sign you! *'Sabrina: '''You know Skyline isn't the one who signs people, right? *'Des: But still! His company can! *'Kyle: '''Dude, there's no way I'm good enough to get signed alongside cats like Skyline. *'Des: Okay, first off, I don't know what cat means in this context, and second off, yes you are! I know you are! *'''Kyle: Okay, okay, how about this. I'll go on the radio show and we'll see where it goes from there. Kyle shrugs his shoulders and goes back to drinking his milkshake. He hears the door open and turns, seeing four people walk into the diner, all of them wearing black *'Kyle: '''Who the hell are those guys? *'Des:' The Blackout Clique. They're a group of kids that grew up in the slums of Rhap City. *'Kyle:' What're they doing here then? *'Sabrina:' Well even ghetto kids need to eat. *'Kyle:' That's fair. This is a public diner after all. The head of the Blackout Clique slams $40 on to the front desk and gets four drinks. Each member of the crew takes a cup and they walk over to Kyle's desk. Their leader, Ruby, clears his throat to get Kyle's attention. *'Kyle:' Yes? *'Ruby:' You're in my spot. *'Kyle: Uh... you can't really... claim... a spot... I was here first. *'Ruby: '''And I'm here now. *'Kyle: Who the hell are you anyway? *'Ruby: '''I'm Ruby. That's Gold. She's Igneous. And that's Sapphire. We're-- *'Kyle: The Blackout Clique, yeah I know. You know, with names like that, wouldn't "The Mineral Clique" be better? or the "Things That Come From the Ground Clique"? *'''Ruby: Are you mocking me? *'Igneous: '''I think he is, Rubes! we should teach 'im a lesson! *'Ruby: Not now, Iggy. What's your name? *'Kyle: '''My name's Kyle but recently I've been going by Maus. *'Ruby: So, you‘re the one who handed T-Bone his ass. *'Kyle:' Oh, you've heard of me! *'Ruby:' T-Bone's a friend of mine you know... *'Kyle: '''Shit, shouldn't have opened my mouth... *'Des:' Well he beat T-Bone, and he'll beat you! *'Kyle:' Des, please don't try to force me into a beef. *'Ruby:' Is your friend right? *'Kyle: That I beat T-Bone? well, he was face first staring at the ground by the end of it so I'd say I did. Why? *'''Ruby: I was talking about the other part. *'Kyle:' Oh... uh... *'Sapphire:' If it's true, then maybe test your skills against my little bro. *'Gold:' Yeah! *'Kyle:' Des, I'm gonna kick your ass for this. *'Des:' I’m not the one in the rap battle. *'Sabrina:' Okay, just to be clear, this isn't gonna be one of those things where he actually has to battle all of you or all of you are gonna battle him if he beats your boss, is it? *'Ruby: '''Hm... battle all four of us... that's an interesting idea. *'Kyle:' Alright, apparently this just isn't my lucky day, good to know... *'Igneous:' See ya there, punk! *'Gold:' Yeah! we gonna... what's an appropriate thing to say at this moment? *'Ruby:' Chew him up like Salisbury steak. *'Gold:' Yeah! They all exist the diner with their food. *'Des:' Wow, and to think, that couldn't have been prevented. There is nothing someone could've said or not said that would've stopped that from happening. *'Kyle: Shut the hell up... You could have just shut your fat mouth. *'''Des: What? how can a mouth be fat? *'Sabrina: '...Is he getting dumber? *'Des:' That's a very likely possibility, my friend. *'Kyle:' I think she is talking about you. *'Des:' What? no... Des looks at Sabrina, who stares at him in confusion. *'Des: '''No... Well, don’t think so. *'Kyle:''' Well, if you guys will excuse me... I'm gonna go get ready to kick four people's asses. The comic ends with a small caption reading "To Be Continued..."